familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brezová pod Bradlom
; | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Slovak_Republic_-_Brezova_pod_Bradlom.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Main street in Brezová pod Bradlom | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Brezovab.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres myjava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Myjava District in Trenčín Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = right | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Position of Brezová pod Bradlom in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trenčín Region | pushpin_label_position1 = right | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Position of Brezová pod Bradlom in Trenčín Region | latd = 48 |latm = 39 |lats = 57 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 32 |longs = 26 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trenčín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Myjava | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1262 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Eva Ušiaková | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 41.08 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 265 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4 996 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 121.62 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = 906 13 | area_code_type = | area_code = +421-34 | iso_code = | website = http://www.brezova.sk/ | footnotes = }} Brezová pod Bradlom ( ; ) is a town in Myjava District, Trenčín Region, Slovakia. History The territory of Brezová pod Bradlom appears for the first time in written records in 1262. The village was permanently settled in the 15th century or in the first half of 16th century. It was granted the town status in 1709, confirmed in 1966. Demographics Brezová pod Bradlom has a population of 5,110 (as of May 21, 2011). According to the 2001 census, 92.2% of inhabitants were Slovaks and 0.8% Czechs. The religious makeup was 38.5% Lutherans, 24.9% Roman Catholics, and 22.5% people with no religious affiliation. Sights The monumental tomb of Milan Rastislav Štefánik is located on the Bradlo hill (543 metres (1,781 ft), approximately three kilometres from the town, on the road to Košariská. The monument's construction started in 1924, five years after Štefánik's death and was finished in 1928. The tomb was designed by architect Dušan Jurkovič. See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Štátny Archív in Bratislava, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1733-1910 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1720-1902 (parish A) External links * Town website *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Brezova_pod_Bradlom_Myjava_TC_Nyitra_Nitra.html'Surnames' of living people in Brezova pod Bradlom] Category:Brezová pod Bradlom Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1262 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia